Ship reactor
Ship reactor is a type of ship component. It provides power to the rest of the ship. Main properties ;Reactor generation rate : Provides energy for your pieces of equipment (+/+). ;Mass : Uses the mass allowance of the chassis (+/-). Optional components ; Reactor Limiter (Mark I, Mark II) *(-) Reactor generation rate, (-) Mass. ; Reactor Overcharger (Mark I, Mark II) *(+) Reactor generation rate, (+) Mass. Common values Related command * Pump reactor. *'Buying Tips' The ideal reactor would deliver just enough gen to power everything you need and at the same time be as light as possible. Reactor overloads greatly increase the gen created by the reactor and are necessary to building an effective ship. RO3 = 1.6 X Gen. RO4 = 1.9 X Gen. RO4 is only available late in the pilot grind. The appearance of the modified fusion reactor (A looted, 25 use schem from Mustafar) has made Mark IV and Mark V reactors obsolete. Although the Mark V reactor can reach about 1k higher gen, this comes at the expense of being around 30k mass heavier (not worth it). Reactors can be mass/gen customized when mass is an issue. For example, if you know you need exactly 14.2k gen, you can ask your shipwright to build the lightest possible reactor that delivers that gen (this is going to wind up being a Mark III with a Mark I overcharger). The Lightest possible reactor noted above under the circumstances described is incorrect. the lightest possible reactor will be a Mark IV reactor with Reactor Limiter IV, with Mass modified as low as possible on the limiter. This will generally yield a Reactor, that once experimented on properly, can get into the 4-5.9k mass range, while yielding a generation rate of around the 15k's. Endlarl Wayfar, Ahazi Server. CAPTION: (+/+) The more the better, (+/-) The more the worse, (+) Increase, (-) Decrease. Reactor Names (credit to KaelynRei) Level 1 Cygnus Mark I Reactor FreiTek Inc. Level 1 Reactor Incom Mark 1 Reactor Koensayr 'Supernova' Reactor Kuat Systems Engineering LX-11 Reactor MandalMotors DXR Reactor Sienar Level 1 Reactor Subpro Dyna-I Reactor Level 2 Cygnus Tuned Mark I Reactor FreiTek Inc. Performance Level 1 Reactor Incom Improved Mark I Reactor Koensayr Charger Supernova Reactor Kuat Systems Engineering Custom LX-11 Reactor MandalMotors DXR-2 Reactor Sienar Enhanced Level 1 Reactor Subpro Special Dyna-II Reactor Watto's 'Sunray' Reactor Level 3 Cygnus Mark II Reactor FreiTek Powerhouse Mark I Reactor Incom Mark 2 Reactor Koensayr Mark II Supernova Reactor Kuat Systems Engineering LX-21 MandalMotors DXR-3 Reactor Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-1 Reactor Sienar Level 2 Reactor Slayn & Korpil 'Vortex' Mk1 Reactor SoroSuub Fusion Reactor 1 Level 4 Cygnus Supercharger Mark II Reactor FreiTek Improved Mark I Powerhouse Reactor Incom Custom Mark II Reactor Koensayr Enhanced Mark II Supernova Reactor Kuat Systems Engineering RCT-X Reactor Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-2 Reactor SoroSuub Fusion Reactor 2 Watto's 'Sunray' Mark III Reactor Level 5 FreiTek Powerhouse Mark II Reactor Incom Mark 3 Reactor Koensayr Supernova Mark III Reactor MandalMotors DXR-4 Reactor Sienar Design Systems Imperial 1 Reactor Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-3 Reactor Sienar Level 3 Reactor Slayn & Korpil 'Hypertron 2000' Reactor SoroSuub Fusion Reactor 3 Level 6 (Unknown) Distressed Aluminum Reactor (Unknown) Multi-Core Reactor (Unknown) Proton Chamber Reactor Mon Calamari Overdriver S2 Reactor Republic Sienar Systems X8 Reactor Sienar Design Systems High-Output Reactor (Tier 3, Mission 3 Imperial reward component) Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-4 Reactor Slayn & Korpil 'Hypervortex' Reactor (Tier 3, mission 4 Alliance reward component) Slayn & Korpil 'Vortex' Mk2 Reactor Subpro Aurora Reactor SubPro Military-Grade Reactor (Tier 3, Mission 1 Freelance reward component) Taim & Bak Experimental Reactor S1 Level 7 Incom Mark 4 Reactor Koensayr Supernova Advanced Reactor MandalMotors DXR-5 Reactor Rendili Type 7 Reactor Republic Sienar Systems X12 Reactor Sienar Level 4 Reactor Slayn & Korpil 'Vortex' Mk3 Reactor SoroSuub Turbine 3 Subpro Aurora Max Taim Experimental S3 Level 8 Armek Super-collider Reactor Freitek Powerhouse Mark III Reactor Incom Mark 5 Reactor Kuat Systems Engineering RCT-Z Reactor MandalMotors DXR-6 Reactor Republic Sienar Systems Advanced Military-Grade Reactor (Tier 4, Mission 4 Imperial reward component) Sienar Design Systems Special Forces 1 Reactor Sienar Fleet Systems Imperial-5 Reactor Slayn & Korpil 'Vortex' Mk4 Reactor Subpro Dyna-II Reactor Taim & Bak Experimental Reactor S2 Level 9 Armek Ultra Collider Cygnus Advanced Incom Advanced Reactor Kuat Drive Yards 'Powermaster' Elite Reactor Kuat Systems Engineering Supreme Reactor MandalMotors DX-Advanced Reactor Mandalor Motors 'Gorax' Reactor Republic Sienar Systems Advanced Reactor Sienar Fleet Systems 'Special Forces' Reactor Sienar Fleet Systems Advanced Reactor SoroSuub Turbine Advanced Level 10 Armek Phase Grinder Reactor Corellian Modified BT3 Reactor Corellian Modified BT5 Reactor Incom Elite Reactor Mandalor Motors 'Gorax' Elite Reactor Mon Calamari Overdriver Reactor Rendili Type X Elite Reactor Sienar Design Systems 'Secret Ops' Reactor Sienar Design Systems Elite Reactor Sienar Fleet Systems Elite Reactor Slayn & Korpil 'Hypertron 4000' Reactor See also *Ship component *Ship *Pilot Category:Ship components